rock_metalfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Wacken 2016
center|300px algemeen Wacken Open Air is een Duits rock - metal festival nabij het plaatsje Wacken in de deelstaat: Sleeswijk-Holstein in Noord-Duitsland. In 2016 werd het festival georganiseerd op vrijdag 4, zaterdag 5 en zondag 6 augustus. deelnemers 1349 | 9mm | Alcest | Arch Enemy | Asrock | Auðn | Axel Rudi Pell | Barb Wire Dolls | Bembers | BERLIN ALLSTARZ LIVE KARAOKE | Beyond The Black | Blaas of Glory | Blechblosn | Bliksem | Blind Guardian | Blue Oyster Cult | Bodhaktan | Bon Scott (tribute) | Borknagar | Broken Witt Rebels | Budderside | Buffalo Summer | Bullet For My Valentine | Bury Tomorrow | Caliban | Callejón | Calm Hatchery | Carrion | Clutch | Cripper | Crows Crown | Dagoba | Deez Nuts | Der Weg einer Freiheit | Devil Driver | Die Krupps | Dio Disciples ft. a very special guest | Dragonforce | Dritte Wahl | Drone | Dystopia | Eat The Turnbuckle | Einherjer | Ektomorf | Elemental | Eluveitie | Elvenking | Entombed A.D. | Equilibrium | Eric Fish and Friends | Eskimo Callboy | Fateful Finality | Feuerschwanz | Foreigner | Forgotten North | Freiwächter | Girlschool | GloryHammer | Hämatom | Hansen & Friends | Henry Rollins - Spoken Word | Honky | Horror Dance Squad | Hteththemeth | Ihsahn | Immolation | Insidious Disease | Iron Maiden | Jesus Chrüsler Supercar | John Coffey | Kampfar | King Dude | Knasterbart | Krayenzeit | Legacy Of Brutality | Legion Of The Damned | Lemmy - born to lose, live to win | Lepergod | Lieveil | Loudness | Lynchpin | Mambo Kurt | Marduk | Metal Church | Michael Monroe | Miles To Perdition | Mindtaker | Ministry | Monstagon | Monuments | Mr. Hurley und die Pulveraffen | Myrkur | Nasty | Negative Approach | Orden Ogan | Orphaned Land | Overthrust | Pain is | Pampatut | Panzerballett | Parkway Drive | Phil Campbell's All Starr Band | Preternatural | Profaner | Pyogenesis | Pyraweed | Red Fang | Red Hot Chili Pipers | Reliquiae | Ritual Day | Saxon | Sebastien | Sector | Serious Black | Serum 114 | Sinphobia | Skyline | Snowy Shaw | Steak Number Eight | Steel Panther | Sub Dub Micromachine | Sunless Dawn | Svartmalm | Symphony X | Syndemic | Tarja | Testament | The Black Dahlia Murder | The Dead Daisies | The Goddamn Gallows | The Haunted | The O'Reillys and the Paddyhats | The Other | The Raven Age | The Vintage Caravan | Therapy? | Therion | Tidal Dreams | Torfrock | Triptykon | Tsjuder | Tulkas | TuXedoo | Twisted Sister | Unisonic | Vader | Versengold | Victims of Madness | Vimoksha | Vogelfrey | W.O.A Firefighters | Watch Out Stampede | While She Sleeps | Whitesnake | Wirrwahr | Year of The Goat | Zhora | Zombies ate my Girlfriend gallerij Iron Maiden at Wacken Open Air 2016 Saxon at Wacken Open Air 2016 Steel Panther op Wacken Open Air 2016 Categorie:Wacken Open Air